


the sire i never had

by FriendlyHougen



Series: my lover, my prey [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, But more fluff than smut, Claiming, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Zenos is REALLY out of character here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyHougen/pseuds/FriendlyHougen
Summary: "One of the things I always wanted to do was sire a child and give them everything I have..." The prince leaned up to give you soft pecks on your neck. "And after you rivaled me in battle, you're perfect for helping me raise them.So perfect..."
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Series: my lover, my prey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. so perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Bring on the serotonin babey!!!!!

_"Pray return to me, and I will raise this child like the sire I never had."_

That request rang in your head once you woke up. You never thought you'd be here, lying in bed with the deserted prince of Garlemald of all people. Even after he had defeated you in battle countless times, there was just something so soft about him all of a sudden.

So precious.

His request wasn't the only reminder. Your crotch was sore, the scent of sex from the night before still lingering in the air, although fainter than when you drifted to sleep. Your lover was cuddled up close to you. Despite his towering size compared to you, everything felt so gentle. He was murmuring something you couldn't make out as if he were still dreaming.

You moved your hand onto his cheek, caressing it in the same soft way he did back then. Zenos groaned quietly as his eyelids slowly opened, his icy blue gaze now illuminated by light. "Good morning, my little beast..." He whispered, leaning in for a small peck on your lips. You didn't want to get up yet. You wanted to cuddle some more. You rubbed your thumb across his cheek for a little before your hand moved down the explore the rest of his body. Your hand trailed down the side of him. He interrupted you once you reached his hip, purring a little as he grasped your hand.

"Eager now, aren't you?" Zenos said with a smirk. His muscles felt a little tense up against your chest and hand. "If you keep it up I'll have a little problem down there..." You chuckled a little as you released your hand from his hip. "Come on Zenos, I'm still sore..." You giggled. The Garlean hummed a little. "Come to think of it," he cooed, a quiet swear escaping his lips. "I... think I do have a problem." You could feel his cock against your thigh. He groaned into the pillow, slowly bucking at your leg.

You let out a quiet sigh as your hand trailed down his belly and then to his crotch, his member throbbing in your hand. He groaned in response, his hand frantically trying to find something to grasp on to. Zenos bucked his hips against your digits, his panting becoming louder and louder as you wiped his precum over his tip. You felt unsatisfied as you were starting to get worked up too, so you moved your lover's cock to prod against your sex, a hiss escaping your lips as it slowly slid in. "Zenos..." You whispered into his ear as you took your time to adjust. The soreness inside of you built back up, but it felt so good. The prince quietly groaned your name as he dug his face into your neck, biting down in response to the electrifying pleasure that overtook his body.

You couldn't help but think of the time the two of you first met in Rhalgr's Reach, him nearly killing your dearest friends, everything about him screaming that he was your enemy. Someone you had to take down. You never thought in a million years that you two would be in bed together, you moaning into his ear as he softly bit down on your flesh, both of you succumbing to heat and pleasure. Your heart fluttered as you felt like you were nearing your climax. You moaned Zenos' name into his ear, your fingers digging into his back. You groaned loudly and bucked your hips as you came, pulling your lover's hair as he also began to cum shortly after you. He released his bite and let out a long groan, pumping his seed deep into your sex. Zenos growled softly as he rutted against your cervix, trying to push any drop possible into your womb.

The two of you were gasping for breath before Zenos moved in for a kiss, this one being more intimate than the small pecks from before. The Garlean's member softened as he pulled out of your slit, releasing his kiss as the two of you pressed your foreheads together. His third eye was surprisingly cool to the touch, feeling like a fresh pearl. The two of you chuckled. "Well, that was a way to start the morning!" You joked around. Zenos laughed and sighed dreamily at the sight of you. You sat up, groaned, and fluffed up your hair.

The Garlean's gaze locked onto your torso as it was exposed, his hands grasping your sides and rubbing your stomach with his thumbs. Something was on his mind.

What did he mean "the sire he never had?" Zenos had a father and everyone knew that. "Is aught amiss?" Your lover asked, his gaze now locked onto yours. "I guess," You stated. "What did you mean last night by saying 'the sire you never had?' You had Varis, right?"

Zenos was quick to answer. "Yes and no. After my dame died, my sire was the only person I had left. However, we rarely ever saw each other, relying on others to raise and train me." The Garlean sighed. "One of the things I always wanted to do was sire a child and give them everything I have..." The prince leaned up to give you soft pecks on your neck. "And after you rivaled me in battle, you're perfect for helping me raise them. _So perfect..._ " Zenos whispered, his blue gaze locked onto yours. His hand moved onto your stomach, his fingers tracing shapes onto your soft flesh. "Soon."

You couldn't help but look away, your face completely flustered. "Don't shy away." He muttered. One hand moved to grab your hips as the other rubbed a finger against your chin. Your head turned back to him, his half-lidded eyes giving off a hungry stare. He leaned in for one more kiss. The Garlean's tongue immediately entered your mouth, twirling around your own. You turned your head and hummed as he began to suck on your bottom lip, releasing it with a loud _smack._

"My dear Warrior of Light..." Zenos continued. "My beast... Promise me you will stay and help me raise this child..." You rubbed your finger under his chin.

"It's a promise."


	2. farewell.

You felt weary as the day drew to a close. Your mind was filled with conflicting thoughts, you wanted to bring back your friends from The First, but another half of you wanted to stay with Zenos. You made a promise, right? A promise that you would stay with him. But one side was winning.

You made your decision. You wanted to save your friends first.

Your lover was across the room, seemingly oblivious to your pondering. "Zenos," you called to him. He hummed. "I have something I want to tell you."

"And what might that be?" The prince asked. "You see, my friends, the scions, are still back in The First. I want to bring them home before we continue our affair." Oh Gods. Well, you said it. You promised him that you'd stay before, and you knew what he was capable of, you didn't want him to...

"I understand."

You snapped back to your senses. You could tell Zenos looked a little down. "I assure you that it won't take long at all. Time in The Source and The First pass at different rates, and it might be a few days in the First, but it could be a few hours here." You sighed. "On second thought... maybe even a few minutes." You chuckled before your face slightly contorted into a small frown. The prince kneeled down to face you, his hand cupped around your cheek. "Don't feel bad about it. When duty calls, you must answer, right?" You giggled, your hand meeting his own. "But I do have one favor to ask of you." You hummed. "What might that be?"

"Don't die out there." Zenos smiled. "All I want is for you to be safe. And if you do want to return to the scions..." Zenos gave a melancholy sigh. "Would you visit me from time to time?" You nodded, however, you weren't going to stay with the scions forever at this point. Your heart told you where you needed to be, and ironically, it was with your former enemy, the person you used to hate the most.

You would rather be in his arms. But you knew duty was calling. A tear rolled down your cheek, your lover quickly wiping it off. "I must get going now. But before I do..." You leaned in, giving your lover a soft peck on the lips. Zenos didn't want it to end so soon though. He held you closer, your lips barely able to escape his as his tongue trailed into your mouth. Soft hums escaped your lover's lips, your tongue now engaged in a dance with his own. At this point, you wanted to reconsider. You didn't want to let go. However, he pulled back, finally letting you free to answer your duty. You were a flustered mess now. But you knew that he liked to leave you like that.

The prince chuckled. "Do you feel better?" You nodded. "Now I _really_ have to get going." You giggled. Neither one of you were stopping each other at this point. "Farewell, my love..." You cooed as you finally left.

* * *

About ten minutes had passed since you left and the Garlean grew bored. He was sitting on his throne, feeling a little tense. The kiss the two of you shared still lingered on his lips, leaving him slightly flustered. He felt a cramp in his crotch. Shit. Not now. Not when you could return any minute. The prince let out a stuttered sigh as he pulled down his pants, revealing his slightly-erect member exposed. There wasn't much he could do but one thing.

Zenos wrapped his hand around his cock, blushing slightly, letting out a small growl. He rubbed the head with his thumb, his length fully stiffening in his hand. The Garlean's breathing got heavier. His mind was racing, finding _something_ to think about, some encounter other than the two he had recently, and his thoughts trailed into the dream he had the night the two of you had your first sexual encounter...

* * *

It was an average dream for him. The fiery sky, the buildings crumbling to the ground, it was all too familiar to him. It all felt the same. However, one thing was different, a loud, demonic screech coming from behind one of the buildings. Once he arrived at the scene, he saw a trail of creatures, an armored horse, a black, monkey-like creature, and many others all leading to the Warrior of Light. The warrior spat out some blood onto the scorched pavement before she noticed Zenos.

"Zenos, what are you doing here of all places?" The Garlean drew closer. "I come here every night for reasons unknown," He stated, walking nonchalantly through the trail of inky blood beneath his feet. "And it feels like I've always been alone. Every single time."

"Well, not anymore." The warrior responded. "I know this place well, I've slain many beasts here." She smirked. "And I guess you could say you're looking at one right now." Zenos let out a chuckle. "You're right. _You're_ the beast I've longed to face..." He drew closer with every step, every one inching closer to the moment he can snag the warrior. He wanted to claim her.

"Oh Zenos..." She cooed. "I can sense something in your gaze. Hunger, perhaps?" The Garlean was just a few ilms away from his lover at this point. "Why wouldn't it be?" He grabbed her and pinned her against a nearby wall, seemingly ignoring the fact that the building beside the two of them was nearly burnt to a crisp. He pulled down her pants, exposing her mound. The Warrior of Light let out a sharp gasp as Zenos dug his finger between your folds to find her nub. " _Oh, my little beast..._ " He kneeled down, grabbing the warrior by the hips, pulling you to align his face with her slit. He leaned in to suck on her clit, his tongue trailing down to lap at the juices coating her slit. She was sensitive, and Zenos knew this, so he did everything in his power to tease every ilm of her. The Warrior of Light whimpered and looked down, her mind nearly overtaken with ecstasy. "Zenos..." She groaned. "I can't hold it anymore. I'm going to--" The warrior groaned loudly as she squirted all over his lover's face, her legs trembling while the upper half of her failed to gain composture. "Zenos pulled himself away from her, licking his lips. "We're not done yet."

The prince stood back up, pulling his pants down to reveal his member, prodding it at his lover's entrance before slowly slipping it in. He choked back a groan as he adjusted to your tightness, giving you time to adjust as well. Zenos already knew how he towered over the warrior, how the size difference made things like this hard for the two of them, but he was determined. He needed to claim her more. After giving his lover more than enough time to adjust, he slowly began to thrust in and out of her, growling as he dug his fingers into her hips. He leaned in to whisper sweet nothings and praises into her ear, grinding his hips against her mound, trying his hardest to overstimulate her. And it seemed to work, his lover clawing at his back, shouting for more. And Zenos listened, pounding straight into her, the most obscene noises coming from the two of them as they both drew close to their climax, just one more thrust and...

The warrior pulled back and Zenos' hair, making sure they could see each other, but Zenos wouldn't allow that. He leaned in for a sloppy kiss, his tongue lapping at her bottom lip before he released with a shout. Zenos pumped his lover full of his seed as he ground his hips against her tightening walls. Zenos pulled out of his lover, cum dripping down onto the burnt street below.

Zenos opened his eyes. He was nearing his climax, stroking faster before he released all over the steps before him with a loud groan. His member softened in his hand as his thoughts faded. He was more flustered than he was before, but he was finally ready for the hero's return. Well, if you could even call her a hero anymore.


End file.
